


【盾寡】Rose番外之后遗症

by MissyHan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyHan/pseuds/MissyHan
Summary: 不止一次进入这个梦境。一颗他从未来过的星球，荒凉萧瑟没有任何生物生存过的痕迹。嶙峋怪石峥嵘，皑皑积雪覆盖。寒风从地面裂隙呼呼飒飒钻出游走，像针一般扎在心口细细密密刺骨凛冽。
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, 史蒂夫罗杰斯/娜塔莎罗曼诺夫
Kudos: 4





	【盾寡】Rose番外之后遗症

不止一次进入这个梦境。

一颗他从未来过的星球，荒凉萧瑟没有任何生物生存过的痕迹。嶙峋怪石峥嵘，皑皑积雪覆盖。

寒风从地面裂隙呼呼飒飒钻出游走，像针一般扎在心口细细密密刺骨凛冽。

他看见娜塔莎和巴顿临近悬崖交错扭打；

他看见她的手一点一点从巴顿手心滑脱；

他看见她就么轻飘飘地向下坠落，宛如一只断了线的风筝。

他想要抓住她，却只能眼睁睁看着自己的手透过她的身体，无法阻止。

温热的血液潺潺挤压全身细胞，浸湿发稍银白；折折软骨支撑不住脑袋向侧一撇，眼底盈盈凝固的水泽。

这个星球晦暗阴色没有一丝光明，再也无法穿透幽若翠玉的瞳仁，展露慵懒、戏谑、坚毅或隐痛的神情。

【不该是这样的】

心口的肉仿佛被人剜走，扼住他的咽喉无法喘气。

【怎么可以孤零零地将她留在这里】

明知道是徒劳，他执拗地一遍又一遍尝试抱起她的身体，喉间梗塞大口喘气，体温渐渐冷却肌肉萎缩僵硬。

“No，No！”

全身一阵痉挛抽搐，从梦魇惊醒，像是深陷沼泽之人绝望挥舞双，无意间挣扎着生覆身边的热度。

娜塔莎睡颜恬静地枕在他的臂弯，呼吸均匀。

一时之间无法分清楚这是梦境还是现实。

他颤抖地伸出手像是蜻蜓点水触摸她薄薄的眼睑；以刚硬著称的男子动作轻柔地仿佛在抚摸一个视若珍宝的易碎品。

“Well, 史蒂夫……”

娜塔莎醒了。

恰如上了发条的机器，史蒂夫倏尔把她的手臂举过头顶，宽厚的手掌将其牢牢固定。另一只手轻而易举剥离她轻便的睡裙，探入底裤揉捻挑拨花核直至指尖感受到些许湿意。

此等熟悉的姿态娜塔莎怎么可能还不清楚他想做什么。

她倒也不是很排斥，毕竟战后这种状态对于两人已是家常便饭。

但是他的样子很不对劲。

身为黑寡妇她自然能够敏锐捕捉到他起伏过度的胸膛，不稳灼热的气息喷洒在她脸上；施借巧力蜕脱一只手，两指搭上他的左手脉搏，黛眉紧蹙。

太快了，超出平常情事应有频率，如此反常的激素分泌量不应该出现在他的身上。

“亲爱的，你做梦梦见了什么？”

梦？

眼前蓦然蔓延氤氲血色，漆黑的悬崖，冰冷的温度。

浑身一激灵，史蒂夫毫无预兆地俯下身野蛮撬开小娜的牙关，横冲直撞无任何章法极具侵略性地在她口腔汲取扫荡；凸起的乳头颗粒如同吸盘，两舌缠绵共舞；像是要吸尽她肺部的所有空气。

靡腻晶莹的液体从两个允吮的唇齿间错漏流碾过她精巧的下颌。

那些惊恐的、不安的、原始的，亟需宣泄的缺口，亲密的抚摸已经无法满足。

不做任何前戏，硕大顶开闭合的贝肉，长驱直入还是幽深艰涩的甬道；感受到异物入侵肉壁褶皱敏感皱缩。

生理性疼痛令娜塔莎眼角分泌咸味。腰腹用力上半身支起，两团凝脂丰盈更进一步与他的肌肤相贴，刺激得史蒂夫额角青筋跳了跳，硕大趁势以一个诡异的弧度顶入内部。

“你疯了，史蒂夫！”

娜塔莎闷哼，原本想要推拒的手不受自己控制地攀围住他的脖颈；次次尽根没入力度与高度令她一口咬住肩膀，指尖划下红痕。

耸动的下胯以难以言述的速度在花茎内扫荡冲撞，蜜津源源裹挟致命诱惑；肉柱摩擦过甬道圈圈禁锢，透明腥气的体液从蘑菇头点点渗渗，充实涨大致使生物弹性收缩。

双方体温迅速上升。

皮囊之下是滚烫的血液，静脉扩张根根分明；似有簇簇烟火酩酊，又好似在灵台布下霏霏绵雨；搅和得意识不甚清晰。

不知道过了多久，灭顶的快感眩晕迷离了她的双眼，伴随史蒂夫喉间溢出的嘶吼，低凉的精液喷洒全数漫漫吸收。

疯狂过后是难耐的寂静。

翻身而下，史蒂夫从浴室里取来毛巾替她擦拭干净，可是汗水留下的黏腻一时半会也无法消除

再一次肌肤相贴坦诚相对，娜塔莎温柔地捧住他的脸颊，情韵过后沙哑破碎的声音在一片静谧里别样温存：“现在能告诉我你怎么了吗？”

史蒂夫埋在她的颈窝，深吸一口气窒息般断断续续开口：“我梦到你死了。”

“嘿伙计，我不是好好的吗？”

颈窝处一片湿凉。

”太真实了，就好像发生在另一个时空。”

Nat抬起他的下巴，这一次盈盈釉绿绵延包裹迷茫的大海。

“我会一直在你身边。”

目光缠绵悱恻缱绻，不过一个契机，巫山云雨。

一个月后。

罗丝坐在沙发上从自己daddy那里接过每日一杯的牛奶。

玄关处传来开门的声音。

娜塔莎手里攥着一张白纸，依靠在客厅的橱柜边上对着看向她的父女俩笑意嫣然：“我怀孕了。”

空气静了一瞬，下一秒，罗丝从沙发上蹦起，大喊：“我要弟弟！”


End file.
